movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Now Take it Easy ???
Now Take it Easy ??? is a scene, inspired by Robin Hood. Transcript: Manfred: *Robert: You terrible pussycat! *Manfred: Now, take it easy, Robert. I'm just asking you questions. *Robert: Questions about us, choosing which film spoof travels to travel on, so that you even team up with other baddies to get us? *Manfred: Listen, Robert. That is correct, and we'll get you and the others in TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs that you're doing. *Robert: GET OUT OF HERE!!! (Pushes him) OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! (Manfred falls out and joins Springbaky and Chimpy) *Manfred: Whoa! At least, I know what films we'll catch him and the others. Boar: *Tyler: You bumbling foolish boar! *Boar: Now take it easy, Tyler. I'm only doing my job. *Tyler: Getting more villains, to team up with you, and try to catch us on Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, that we'll do. *Boar: Listen, Tyler. That's right, you know, and when the others and I work with baddies, we'll try to stop in Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs. *Tyler: Scram, you stupid idiot! (bumps him away) Out, out, out, out! (Boar falls out and lands on his truck) *Boar: Boy! At least, I know that I'll choose which baddies to team up with me. The Meanies 80's: *Tigger: You stupid tiger! *Franklin: Now, take it easy, Tigger. We're only doing the duty. *Tigger: Slaving the other friends and kidnapping them for no exact reason? *Franklin: Listen, Tigger. If you free all the other friends, they'll join you and the others on more film spoof travels. *Tigger: Buzz off, Franklin! (shoves him out of the way) Out, out, out, out! (Franklin lands next to his minions) *Franklin: Gosh! Well, at least we know what they're doing. The Greasers: *Gumball: You bird brain! *Dim: Now, take it easy, Gumball. I'm just making plans. *Gumball: Trying to team up with other baddies and get us in more film spoof travels that Queen Melissa asked us to do? *Dim: Listen, Gumball. That's the right answer, so let's just say that me and the others will team up with more baddies to get you. *Gumball: Go away, Dim! (smacks him out of the way) Out, out, out, out! (Dim bumps into his minions) *Dim: My my! At least we now know what's happening. Teresa Pussy-Poo: *Stephen: You foolish witch! *Teresa: Now, take it easy, Stephen. I'm just doing favors. *Stephen: Favors for your Emperor Lionel Diamond? And planning to get us in other film spoof travels too? While teaming up with other villains? *Teresa: Listen, Stephen. You're getting answers correct, so watch out for me and our baddies teaming up, so that we'll get you in other spoofs. *Stephen: Keep away, Teresa! (tosses her out) Out, out, out, out! (Teresa lands on the ground) *Teresa: Oof! Now that's what I call perfect timing. Oh well. Now I know what baddies will team up with me to get those heroes in other spoofs. The Smoking Crew: *Rocky: You bad dog! *Cale: Now, take it easy, Rocky. We've just come to tell you questions. *Rocky: Questions about you teaming up with baddies and trying to get us in the spoofs Queen Melissa asked to do? *Cale: Correct, Rocky. You're so smart to do those spoofs, and we'll get you in other spoofs like J.B. Eagle, Eli Wages, and Julian14bernardino's spoofs too. *Rocky: Stay away, Cale! (throws Cale out) Out, out, out, out! (Cale lands on his minions) *Cale: Hmph! At least since those heroes are going to do the spoofs Queen Melissa asked them to do, we'll get them in those spoofs in other spoofs being J.B. Eagle, Eli Wages, and Julian14bernardino's spoofs. The Feisty Badger: *Eddy: You wiseguy badger! *Feisty Badger: Now, take it easy, Eddy. Don't talk like that to me. *Eddy: Telephoning other baddies to team up with you and work with villains in other spoofs? *Feisty Badger: Listen, Eddy. You, Double Dee, and Ed may be film spoof traveling, and I'm sure me, The Poisonous Snake, and The You-Reek Skunk will get you in other film spoof travels. *Eddy: Get away! (bumps Feisty Badger away) Out, out, out, out! (Feisty Badger lands on the ground) *Feisty Badger: Well, I never! Now I know what I'm supposed to do. The You-Reek Skunk: *Anais: You horrible skunk! *You-Reek Skunk: Now, take it easy, Anais. I'm just doing my tasks. *Anais: Stinking every good animal and human on earth and us heroes too! *You-Reek Skunk: Listen, Anais. If every good animal and human and hero like you should be cleaned, you should wear protective gear to protect yourself. *Anais: Leave at once! (bumps the You-Reek Skunk) Out, out, out, out! (The You-Reek Skunk lands in a postbox) *You-Reek Skunk: I can't believe it! Now I know what Anais means. The Poisonous Snake: *Darwin: You clumsy snake! *The Poisonous Snake: Now, take it easy, Darwin. I'm just asking questions. *Darwin: Asking questions for what? For which film spoof travels we'll choose to go on? *The Poisonous Snake: Listen, Darwin. You, Anais, and Gumball are smart enough, and especially going on more film spoof travels like the ones Queen Melissa said. *Darwin: Go back home at once! (swats him) Out, out, out, out! (The Poisonous Snake falls over) *The Poisonous Snake: I don't believe this! Now I believe Darwin said he and the others will travel on the spoofs Queen Melissa said. Trevor Meowy Sr. *Little Dog: You nasty feline! *Trevor Meowy Sr: Now, take it easy, Pierce. I'm just doing the duties. *Little Dog: Planning to get more villains to team up with you and get us on more film spoof travels? *Trevor Meowy Sr: Listen, Pierce. You and Zeke may continue film spoof traveling, for my son and I will team up with more baddies to get you dogs and the others. *Little Dog: Scram, you monster! (bumps Trevor Sr) Out, out, out, out! (sends Trevor Sr landing on his son) *Trevor Meowy Sr: By Jove! Now I know what film spoof travels we'll get those dogs and other heroes on since more villains are going to join us. Dionna Blazzers *Blossom: You bad pony! *Dionna: Now, Take it easy, Blossom. I'm just doing my work. *Blossom: Getting more baddies to work with you and for that no good Lionel Diamond? *Dionna: Listen, Blossom. You, Bubbles, and Buttercup may continue spoof traveling, but will pay dearly for what you've done to Dylan Brian and Mr. Snorks. *Blossom: Get out of our home! Out, out, out, out, out! (BUMP!) *Dionna: At least, I know what the girls mean by that. Jackal O'Tucksy *Dexter: You nasty feisty mutt! *Jackal: Now, take it easy, Dexter. I'm only doing my work. *Dexter: Getting more baddies to work with you and for that lousy no good Emperor? *Jackal: Listen, Dexter. You may be a boy genius, but will still find more friends to join you on more spoof traveling. *Dexter: Get out of my laboratory! Out, out, out, out, out! (BUMP!) *Jackal: Now I know what Dexter means by this. Sailor Rat-Ball *Russell: You dirty rat! *Sailor: Now take it easy, Russell. I'm doing my jobs. *Russell: Getting more baddies to try and get us on more spoof traveling? *Sailor: Listen, Russell. You may be getting more friends on your team, but we'll get more villains as well as working for our emperor. *Russell: Get out of our shop! Out, out, out, out, out! (SMACK!) *Sailor: Whoa. How awfully rude. Spydra: *Cuddles: You terrible spider-woman! *Spydra: Now, take it easy, Cuddles. I'm just doing my duty. *Cuddles: Contacting more baddies to help you work with you and for Lionel Diamond? *Spydra: Listen, Cuddles. If what you say is true, then you'll be getting more members on your team. *Cuddles: Get out of here now! Out, out, out, out, out! (BASH!) *Spydra: Whoa! Now I know what I mean if the heroes know what the line I say is true. The Gangreen Gang: *Harry: You greedy revolting goblins! *Ace: Now, calm down, Harry. We know what to do. *Harry: Helping Lionel Diamond and getting other baddies to destroy us in other movie spoofs that we'll travel on? *Ace: Listen, Harry. If you keep getting more friends on your team, so be it on doing more spoof traveling. *Harry: Get out of our backyard! Out, out, out, out, out! (KICK!) *Ace: Whoa! Now I know what Harry means since I told him this. The Greaser Dogs: *Courage: You nasty Greasers! *Cliff: Now, take it easy, Courage. We're don't wanna hear any of that. *Courage: Trying to get us on more spoof traveling and make us slaves? *Cliff: Listen, Courage. You'll be pounded for good just like to what you did to Dylan Brian and Mr. Snorks. *Courage: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT! (BUMP!) *Cliff: Whoa! Now I know what Courage believes by that line we said. Kankers: *Tia: You nasty women! *Lee: Now, take it easy, Tia. We're asking questions. *Tia: On well we're getting along on our spoof travels you say? *Lee: That's right, Tia. But watch out, or you'll be in big trouble. *Tia: Get out of here now! Out, out, out, out, out! (BONK!) *Lee: Whoa. How rude of those Tabby Cat Sisters. Mandark: *Rocko: You big blockhead! *Mandark: Now, take it easy, Rocko, I'm just searching for clues. *Rocko: Searching for clues and deciding you would work for Lionel Diamond? *Mandark: Listen, Rocko. If you believe that's to be true, then I'll get you and your friends with other villains helping me. *Rocko: Get out of my place! Out, out, out, out, out! (SMACK!) *Mandark: Whoa. Now that's not very nice of Rocko to push me out. Poodles Galour: *Snowball: You heartless poodle! *Poodles: Now take it easy, Snowball. Just had to ask you questions. *Snowball: Questions about us going on spoof traveling? *Poodles: Listen, Snowball. That is the exact answer, and we'll get you in other spoof traveling. *Snowball: Scram and leave this place! Out, out, out, out, out! (BUMP!) *Poodles: Ouch! What a selfish rabbit he is. Me-Mow: *Gnorm: You lousy feline! *Me-Mow: Now, don't talk to me like that, Gnorm. These are only my plots. *Gnorm: Plots to try and get more villains on your side as well as Wilbur and Raichu? *Me-Mow: Listen, Gnorm. I know what you mean, and I'm sure we'll get on more spoof traveling. *Gnorm: Scram, Me-Mow, you coward! Buzz off! Right now! I mean it! Go! Leave! (CLANG!) *Me-Mow: Whoa. Now I know how brave heroes can be. Lionel Diamond: *Mushu: You terrible grizzly bear! *Lionel: Now, listen, Mushu. I'm just wondering how you are doing. *Mushu: Making plans to try and catch us on spoof traveling? *Lionel: Exactly, Mushu. Beware of us, and we'll get more villains to join us on spoof traveling. *Mushu: Leave China and go home! Scram, leave, go, back, and get out! (FIRE!) *Lionel: Whoo! Now I know how hot Mushu's flames can be. Category:Scenes Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes